Billy
Billy is the deuteragonist in the Billy and Mandy franchise. He is Mandy and Grim's friend. He is a dim-witted, happy-go-lucky boy living in Endsville. He has an extremely low IQ of -5, having been outperformed by a shovel and 2 candy bracelets on an IQ test. Good-natured and incredibly dopey, Billy's curiosity tends to get him into trouble he can't get out of by himself. Billy enjoys the company of Mandy and Grim and would do just about anything for them. Biography Billy and Mandy met as babies when he came over to her house, repeatedly ringing her doorbell to annoy her enough to answer. When she did, the first thing she said to him was, "Are you some kinda idiot?". When he pointed out that she had no nose, he proceeded to shove an ice cream cone into her face, apparently creating a makeshift nose for her. Angered, Mandy punched Billy in the face, calling him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. Billy simply laughed and said, "She digs me". According to Harold, that day was the start of Billy and Mandy's friendship. Years later, while Billy and Mandy were celebrating the tenth birthday of his pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles, the Grim Reaper appeared to claim the old hamster's soul. However, Mandy refused to give the Reaper the hamster and offered to play a game for its soul instead. If the Reaper wins, he would get the hamster's soul. Grim, assured of his victory, sweetened the deal on their behalf by promising that if they win, he would be their best friend "forever and ever." Grim took Billy and Mandy to play, where they competed in Grim's favorite game—limbo. Mandy cheated, and Grim was doomed to be the "best friend" of the two kids for all eternity. Personality Due to Billy's idiotic, foolish desires, which he orders Grim to bring about, he is often the cause of Grim and Mandy's mishaps. Billy, despite being a complete moron, sometimes has random bursts of cleverness and cunning, especially when he wishes to attain his said foolish desires. Although good-natured and happy-go-lucky, he has occasional fits of stubbornness, violence, anger, and rage, which shows insanity that even Mandy seems to fear. While Billy is the most innocent character of the three, he ends up causing the most problems due to his irrational and often impulsive choice of actions, usually by deliberately doing what the others expressly told him not to do. Billy is terrified of clowns to the point of having recurring nightmares about them, although eventually, due to an encounter with his inner frat boy, his fear is transformed into a psychotic loathing and hatred for them, as shown in Attack of the Clowns. He is also scared of the mailman and spiders, which is quite unfortunate because he is Jeff's father (Billy hatched his egg), and Jeff is a huge spider. His stupidity has seemingly given him the power to be extremely oblivious to pain as in many episodes he is shown to be having his own flesh rip apart like his nose exploding or bones jutting out from his body. He can be seen immortal in this sense as he has always been able to get out of seemingly lethal encounters, with or without Grim or Mandy like his encounter with the Kraken. He is also shown to hate rules; an entire episode is dedicated to this hate in which he learned his lesson when he got eaten by an alligator and broke his dad's motorcycle. Billy has clearly inherited his stupidity and gross behavior from his dad since they both have acted very similar to each other; not to mention Mandy occasionally bashing him on the head with a hard object must cause a little brain damage as well, so Billy being a moronic idiot is not entirely his fault. Billy has displayed some sexism towards Mandy when he was reluctant to let her play a board game with him and Irwin in the episode "Who Killed Who?" and then refused to let her join his baseball team in the episode "Bad News Ghouls," just because she is not a boy. Even though Mandy was a much better baseball player than Billy was an asset for the team, he still did not want her to join the team, and even got the other players to harshly chant "No girls on our team!" As a result, Mandy dressed up as a boy named "Manfred" just to play the game, which Billy was totally oblivious to and completely fell for. Even though it is rare and out of character for him, Billy has shown that he can be just as angry and violent as Mandy. In both of the episodes "My Peeps" and "Attack of the Clowns," he became a psychotic maniac and tried to viciously attack his friends with Grim's scythe that he had gotten a hold of. Also whenever his "son," Jeff the Spider, makes an appearance in the show to visit with his beloved "dad," Billy either freaks out and runs away and hides in fear, or gets very mad and intentionally inflicts pain on Jeff by using large and heavy items of furniture to show his aversion and disgust towards the big spider. Appearance Billy has a big pink nose and beady little black eyes all inherited from his father Harold; and red hair that he inherited from his mother Gladys, plus his skin tone is more on the reddish side. He wears a white short sleeved t-shirt with a thin horizontal blue stripe; plus a pair of blue jeans, finally a red baseball hat on his head plus a pair of white and red sneakers on his feet. He becomes a scientist for Underfist later on. By then, he starts wearing safety goggles, a white lab coat, purple gloves, and black boots.3 Powers and Abilities *Heightened pain tolerance: In many episodes and because of the fact that he is in an animated cartoon, he is shown to have his flesh ripped, body parts cut off, burned, eaten, and many other seemingly lethal encounters but always ends up surviving what would normally kill off other characters. This may be due to his stupidity to be so heightened that he is oblivious to pain and danger that he is indifferent to it as he is to life itself. *Heightened Confidence: He is shown to have no shame or fear in certain times of danger which can prove useful to him being oblivious to the danger which goes with his pain tolerance that makes him the stunt monkey and meat shield of the trio. Nose Mucus Adhesive: Billy can make use of his nose mucus to make things stick together like when he used his snot to fix the dismembered boat in the movie. *Master Distraction Artist: He is shown to be effective in distracting and buying time for people like in the Halloween movie where he is able to distract Jack by mooning him long enough for Mandy to set up an abundance of prank traps. *Taunting: Going with his distracting capabilities, he is has the ability to be so annoying and taunting that he can send anyone into a fury to go after him like in the anger mismanagement episode. *Nose Balloon Lift: It is shown that his nose can be used as an inflatable hot air balloon and can be held on by the nose hair to fly. *Befriender: Billy has the ability to be attached and befriend to unlikely beings to have mutual likings with each other. Whether it be inanimate objects like rocks, to underworld mutants like the kraken or the chacabra, or even Sperg temporarily in some episodes. This is limited to unfortunately to anything he does not fear which includes spiders, the mailman, and clowns in which he will act hostile or scared to. *Unlikely Translator: Billy at times is shown to speak of things only he can say like when he did a special call to signal the kraken to help them win a race. He could also understand and cunningly make Fred Fredburger's seemingly meaningless phrase about eating nachos into a moral of the story about their capabilities in the movie. *Super Yogurt Hero: He has the ability to turn into a muscular green superhero that can fly, have super strength, and shoot strawberry yogurt from his armpits. *Werewolf: Although temporary, Billy turned into a werewolf by the zombie martians in one episode. *Uniquely Stupid Brain/ Living without a brain: Billy's brain is so uniquely stupid that it had the power to destroy a brain washing machine the martians had. However, he may not even have a brain also stated in some episodes which shows he is able to function (although extremely low intelligence) normally without one. Role in the series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders